


Marrying a weasley

by MrDarkspring



Series: Weasley's [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love Confessions, Marriage, Ron is not nice in this but i do not hate the character, Same-Sex Marriage, Weddings, idiot Ron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDarkspring/pseuds/MrDarkspring
Summary: Ron leaves Hermione at the alter but another Weasley steps in





	Marrying a weasley

When Ron left Hermione at the altar, Ginny Weasley stepped in and invoked an ancient pureblood tradition, which resulted in Hermione becoming Ginny’s wife instead of her cowardly brothers. Not that Hermione had much of a choice. That idiot she was going to marry, who had got cold feet and ran off, had insisted in a proper pureblood wedding with all the magical binding that entailed. Because of that, Hermione had to marry a Weasley and consummate the marriage by midnight or be subjected to a curse. Ron hadn’t thought of that when he dumped Hermione at the alter but Ginny had, and she wasn’t going to see her best friend cursed. Besides she had fallen in love with Hermione a long time ago and was just waiting for her brother to fuck up.

“I now pronounce you wife and wife, you may kiss the bride, “said the official and before Hermione could even move, she found herself in her wife’s arms and Ginny’s lips upon her own. Shock gave way to pleasure and she returned the kiss, deepening it and pushing her tongue into Ginny’s willing mouth. “She’s so much better than Ron,” Hermione thought, feeling herself growing wet  
“Sorry to interrupt, “said Harry, who was still the best man, “But you need to…err…consummate the marriage as soon as possible to avoid the curse “. Ginny smiled and pulled Hermione close, then with a hand around her wife’s waist, she apparated to their room while everyone else went to the reception 

A few hours later, looking disheveled, flustered and in a change of clothes, they returned and upon walking into the hall, Ginny said loudly “I can honestly say that my wife is no longer in any danger. The room erupted into cheers as Ginny lead Hermione out onto the dance floor. 

Harry watched his two best friends dance. Ron had been scrubbed from the best friend list and frankly, Harry would be happy to never see him again. Which is why he went for his wand when the door burst open and Ron came stumbling in. “WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON” He shouted, clearly the worse for a drink. The Weasley’s as a group stood up and put themselves in front of Hermione and Ginny. But before they could say anything, Daphne glGreengrass , who had in the eight-year at Hogwarts, become good friends with Hermione, walked up to Ron and punched him in the face. Ron fell over as his nose burst, blood spurting from its ruin. Before he could get up, Daphne was kicking him. “You useless cunt” she shouted, “how dare you out my best friend at risk, how fucking dare you”. Ron never got a chance to reply as she kept kicking him in the stomach and then, with an angry scream, she kicked him in the balls so hard, every bloke in the hall winced and let out a loud “oohhh”. Harry moved over to her and put his arm around her waist, pulling her away. “Its ok love, leave him now “. Daphne tensed up at harry. “Did you just call me love” she hissed, turning to him. “Well, yes because I love you” he replied suddenly and Then Daphne was kissing him, almost knocking him over. As they stood snogging, Ron got to his feet, blood still dripping from his nose. “Fucking whore “he spat and Daphne felt Harry stiffen, but not in the way she would have hoped. 

“What did you say,” he said, stepping around Daphne to stand in front of Ron, joined by Ginny and Hermione. “Say it again, I dare you”. Even Ron could hear the threat in Harry’s voice but he was too drunk to not be stupid. “I said she is a fucking whore, you specky git”.

It took six weeks for Ron to be able to walk again and he is unlikely to ever be able to father children


End file.
